1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a motor driving device and a laundry treatment apparatus.
2. Background
A motor driving device converts power applied thereto and drives a motor with the converted power. Home appliances include a motor driven by an AC voltage converted from a DC voltage. When the motor is driven, noise may be generated in a specific frequency band. In particular, noise may be generated at a specific frequency in a laundry treatment apparatus, refrigerator, vacuum cleaner, air conditioner and the like.